thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150217213435/@comment-24796133-20150218211149
The sound of gunfire wakes me from my sleep. It's close, too close for comfort, and form the sounds of it getting a whole lot closer by the second. Jacob appears before me suddenly, suit on and submachine gun in hand. "Come on mate, they'll be on us in less than five minutes, grab the gear!" Everything is frantic right now. I get to my feet quickly, my thigh still a little tender but I'll manage. I see Cara with the other smg in her hands, although I doubt she'll be using it much. I grab my kobis from the corner and put it on my back. I only now realise I haven't had a proper bath or shower since we've been here, I've only had the occasional wash now and then. What an odd thought to have in the middle of a fight. I grab one fo the bags that's been resting on the floor for the last four weeks and sling it over my back. It's not too heavy put I don't want it holding me back in a fight. Jacob grabs the other bag and we head out of the house onto the street, not bothering with stealth. I look down the street and see a firefight happening at the end of it. There look to be mutants closer to us, shooting back against what looks like a military force. The black uniform twigs something in my mind: the NCO uniform. We rush down the street and duck behind a corner, hopefully out of sight of the gunfire. "What the hell are the NCO doing attacking now? They could have done it ages ago when they were weaker!" Jacob shouts over the gunfire. I take a second to think about it, but Cara fills in the blanks for us. "Think about it, Mecca was supposed to be attack yesterday, and we're in Iraq, an islam nation. This is retaliation!" "Good old fashioned revenge." I say, looking around the corner. The mutants look like they're losing, a few of them already running away down side streets. The few who remain are being shot down, without mercy. I don't know whether to feel sorry for them or not. Who is the real enemy here? I see what has made some of the mutants run, an armoured car with a machine gun mounted on top, and it's cutting through the mutants like they were glass. Soon they are only a few left, taking cover behind cars, and I'm pretty sure they're either mad or frozen in shock. "How are we getting out of this alive then?" Cara asks, and I think she's more than a little frightened. I'm holding together pretty well right now, I've faced worst. "If we get seen we'll be mistaken for Pluto's mutants and shot down in an instant." "Well don't get seen then!" Jacob says sarcastically, "Anyway I've got it sorted. I contacted Quantum when all this crap went down, they should be waiting to pick us up where they first left us within the hour." "We just have to get there without being killed then." I say. That's not looking to be an easy task right now. We hear an explosion then and look around the corner, back to the fight. The car that was shooting them down has gone up in flames, the soldiers around it are all on the floor, unmoving. I see the mutants that wer hiding behind the cars emerge form cover and rally to the two mutants who have appeared. I regonise them both in an instant. One of them is Surfer, an assualt rifle in his hands. How can these people be so psychotic to join a fanatical army and be soldiers? The other figure that stands beind him is taller and larger, far larger. "Is that who I think it is?" Jacob asks, and I hear Cara gasp. "Pluto" I growl. Time for some revenge. Before either of them can utter another word I race out around the corner and straight towards the group of mutants. Four of them, plus Surfer and Pluto, Surfer with his back to me currently, none of the others looking my way. It's around 50 metres, and I cover it in a few seconds. Pluto looks my way a second before I charge straight into two of the mutants, bashing them to the side and sending them off of their feet. I jump onto one of the cars and leap straight at Pluto, crashing into him, my momentum sending us rolling across the floor. I stand up, Pluto between me and the other mutants. They seem occupied and I hear gunfire so I assume Jacob and Cara have followed my lead. Pluto stnads and faces me now. In the light, I can see his face properly. He's older than any other mutant I've seen, he must be 20 I guess, muscled to the max. He's wearing a bullet proof vest, his bare arms exposed, and I notice he doesn't have his huge ass sword on him this time. All the better. On the down side he holds a grenade laucher in his hands. Where the hell did he get that... I don't have time to think anymore before I dive to the side, avoiding the grenade that comes flying at me, instead exploding against the building behind me. I have to dodge the next one as well, but he runs out of ammo at that point, thank god. He throws the launcher to the side and flexes his hands. Even without a weapon he's more powerful than any other person in this fight. "So, demon, it seems I have to finish this battle once and for all." His accent is still thick in person, and although threatening hi voice does not seem menacing, more calming than anything else. I refuse to speak to him, I will not give him the satisfaction of an answer. "So be it" he says, and charges at me. I dodge to one side but he was expecting it, catching my side with his flying fist. I spin around once and regain my balance, deciding to do the one thing he won't expect, attack directly. I launch an upperccut on him, and his head snaps back a little, but it hardly has any other impact. I try a kick to the knee, but his leg doesn't buckle, and he instead grabs me and tosses me across the street into the building opposite. My right side hits the sandstone and I fall onto my front, rolling away quickly when he tries to smash his fist down on my head. I can feel blood dripping the side of my head, and it makes the anger inside me rise to the surface. I can feel the blood become hot, boiling, my skin starting to sizzle. "So, this was your secret weapon demon" Pluto says, obviously remembering the last time I used ot against him to save my life. Let's see how much he likes it this time. I run to him and duck under the obvious fist that comes my way, smashing my knuckles up into his jaw and prssing my other palm against his shoulder. I hear his flesh burn for a second or two before I'm thrown backwards. I've made him angrier now, and he tries a hook, but I'm ready for it, dodging to the side and grabbing his wrist in one hand, and smashing my other palm right onto his check. I hear him grunt in pain but i can't hope to hold him, so I leap back and wait forr him to strike. He turns around, furious, his skin on the right side of his face red from heat. "So, demon, it seems you are not so easy to kill. Good. When we meet again, I'll be ready." And he turns his back to me. He just turns away, ignoring me. How dare he. I take one step towards me before a force slams into me, literally sending me flying into the wall. Again. Now I'm getting really mad, and I can feel my blood getitng hotter and hotter. I get up and look around, trying to identify my attacker. I see a blur and a fist smack into me, and a yelp shortly after. I go down again. Surfer. He stops moving a few metres away, clutching his wrist. When he looks back it's with anger. The feeling is mutual. I rush at him but he zips out of the way, appearing a few metres away. "What the hell are you?" Surfer says, a look of disgust on his face. I turn to him just in time to see Cara grab him from behind, her palms lighting up quickly before he breaks free. He turns to her and i take the chance to punch him in the spine, sending him down before he zips around and hits me in the head again. But now I see Cara zip right into him, matching his speed. She absorbed his power. They move too fast for me to properly see them fight, but I can just make out their blurry bodies. After 30 seconds or so whilst i try to shake off the dizziness that has overcome me from all the times I was hit in the head, I see Cara finally fly back and hit a car, Surfer breathing heavily before averting his gaze to me. "All of you shadow walkers, you're all going to die!" He shouts. He takes a step towards me before I hear the sound of a gunshot and Surfer lift off the ground, spin through the air and land face up on the ground. I'm stunned for a second as I see a pool of blood slowly appear around Surfer over the course of a minute. I look round and see cara in as much awe, Jacob against the wall near us, a similar look on his face. That wasn't him, it wasn't any of us. I slowly walk over to Surfer and see his still open eyes staring up at the sky. I'm not sure why but I kneel down and close over his eyelids. He might have been my enemy but still... "Pluto high tailed it, I tried following him but there was too much fighting" Jacob says. I nod and stand up, going over to Cara to help her up. "We'll get him next time. Come on, we're getting out of this hell hole" I reply.